


Happy Marriage

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: 150 words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Summary: He proposed, he accepted it.
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Happy Marriage

And there was him, in front of me, with a ring he gave to me, with his smile.

I accepted it, at last.

Little did everyone know I turned him down so many times, not once or twice or thrice, many many times.

Together since god knows how long, we fell in love but i am too afraid of commitment, that’s why i always turned him down.

Now I have a reason, I have a strong reason why I accepted his proposal, we are finally getting married, just like what he wants, just like what I want.

As I walk with him on my side, I finally feel the happiness I never thought I would have. 

Now here I am, 3 years passed since I married him, he’s now sleeping for the last time.

This is your last wish right, Ganda hamdan? To be with me until your last breath.


End file.
